


hard work hard play

by allinhole



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M, 左麟右李
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:47:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22999429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allinhole/pseuds/allinhole
Summary: 好无聊的小段子，但当时写得有点开心但照理说此处应有play，不知为什么没有以后补一补，嗯
Kudos: 1





	hard work hard play

1\. hard work

小佑最近有点扶额。  
跳舞真的好难，学那些乱七八糟的姿势，真的太难了；还要记住那些姿势的顺序，就更难了。而且这个帽子遮住眼睛了压住头发了……好热。  
……而且，跳得那么难看还要对着镜子看，这就更难了啊。  
然后看看镜子里面旁边老兄跳的……  
算了。

老佐终于也绷不住了，瘫在椅子上一脸惆怅——说实话也看不出“一脸惆怅”，因为他也在扶额。仰天扶额，这是什么境界。  
病中垂死惊坐起，大吼一句：  
“是不是真的要跳这一part啊？？”  
……这都叫什么事嘛。

舞蹈老师做了个无比花哨的空中转体一大圈再接住帽子的动作。  
“诶，我投降了我放弃了。”小佑说。  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。”老佐在边上赶紧咽下一嘴奶茶然后幸灾乐祸。  
于是小佑心想，这个人可能是一条鱼，记忆只有7秒。他已经忘了他要转着圈圈撒彩色纸片了。哦，可能……真忘了。  
说起来……难怪养了一缸鱼。  
“但你别放弃啊。”  
“？”  
“不然前面白练了，太惨了。”

到吃晚饭的时候，小佑看看手里的饭盒，白白的米饭，绿绿的青菜，红红的叉烧，看着挺好吃的。老佐坐在身边地板上，把饭盒们放在一张小椅子上，人凑上去，狼吞虎咽。这个人是不是小时候挨过饿？……于是一些深刻的疑惑浮现出来。很奇怪，人就是这样，要看见了别人是老顽童，才会发现自己是小哲人。  
“说起来，为什么非跳舞不可呢？”  
老佐忽然停了筷子，抬起头，脸上空空茫茫看着前方。

因为这是我提出的啊，因为他什么都听我的啊，因为他喜欢挑战啊，因为他绞尽脑汁求的就是让观众开心啊。因为。因为。  
“因为……好玩啊。”  
很奇怪，空空茫茫的一张脸，说，因为好玩。  
“但这是……这是工作啊。”  
“工作就是玩。”  
“工作就是玩，那你玩的时候呢？”  
“吃。”  
那一片空茫散开了，像一阵青青的雾飞走。小佑看到老佐又低头猛吃。  
叉烧真的这么好吃吗？  
很要命的问题，小佑问不出口。但这个问题在心里扎了根，纵向地向下探、横向地向外扩，直到突破某个隐秘的屏障。  
好糟糕，爱上不该爱的人，之类的。

2\. hard play

老佐最近非常扶额。  
记歌词真的好难。歌词这种东西……记那么牢还怎么唱歌呀。  
“什么歪理啊！”小佑吐槽。  
“真的啊，我录有些歌，曲子特别入心的那种，就会刻意不去看歌词，只把曲子听熟了。录音时才第一次看歌词，那个时候是最感动的。要的就是那个，一下子，哇，哎呀，的感觉。记太熟，反而麻木了，没有感觉了。”  
“所以你是故意不记得歌词吗？”  
呃……好吧。“对对，故意的。”  
“……乖啊快背，不然前面白背了多惨。”

很要命，这个人，朽木不可雕。  
就，四句里有三句走音，这种属于塑料；但四百句里有三句走音，这种缺叫“毒”。  
偶尔破个音是感情流露？不不别搞奇技淫巧，没风度。但有一种歌，通篇都要气如游丝才行啊。如果听到了这种曲子，要识货，要抢到手，这种幽叫“毒”。  
要保证，呼吸声一点儿都不漏进话筒里，这个很重要，优雅一点不要大喘气；但半秒钟极度悲愤，离了水的鱼一个猛子扎下去水花如火花迸溅，这种燃叫“毒”。  
……说起来，好久没去买鱼了。

很要命，听不进去。  
……不对啊，明明是我从来也没说过。我光在脑袋里说，不说出声来，听得进去才怪了。  
很要命，说不出口。得找个开玩笑的方式说才行。找不到。很要命。

《大会堂演奏厅》的歌词其实也挺难背的，其实，比《victory》还难。  
也挺难唱的。但唱好了，也真是挺好听的。  
真奇怪，一边拼乐高一边哼《大会堂演奏厅》，这是什么心态？？  
总之，老佐看到小佑一块一块严丝合缝地拼着积木，听到他一板一眼字字珠玑地哼着歌。  
灵感像火花一样迸发。  
于是他开口，抢进去，唱和音，但拼尽深深埋在丹田的力，轰出很轻却能把房顶掀掉的声。先唱个休止符，就如弓拉满后的一顿，然后和音像一个巨浪——劈头盖脸压过去。  
……全香港谁能跟我比嗓门烈。……好吧除了小胡子。  
——听听，你偶像都拿出绝活来教了，要是这都听不进去，就……算了。  
“分手以后无奈如旧——”

老佐看到，小佑愣住了。拿着小积木的手停了，清澈哼唱的声音也停了。  
大眼睛亮了一下。那种光。

然后，时间再又绵延。一板一眼的、清晰的音符；一板一眼的、清晰的歌词；一板一眼的、清晰的积木。  
有光照耀它们。使它们有一种，无用而美丽的严密与庄严。这无用而美丽的游戏。  
在他带来的暴雨冲刷后。苍翠的一棵乐高小树，上面再添方方正正一朵红。  
来自一个严谨的人的端庄的收尾：  
“无力挽留。”

好糟糕，老佐心想，好想问他，乐高这种毫无“意外”的玩具，好玩在哪里。  
好糟糕，原来真的好玩，好玩的东西，像一门学问；一首钟表般的歌，一首磐石般的歌，真的好玩。尤其在暴雨惊雷中。好糟糕，顿悟像一束光。  
完了。认识这种光，老朋友了，这种毒叫做……爱。

tbc.


End file.
